


Capricho

by neozet



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neozet/pseuds/neozet
Summary: Ninguno imagino lo que sucedería con el robot y tampoco pudieron prever que aquel arpón haría que los protocolos de seguridad fallaran.Cuando la máquina comenzó a perder altura, Paul arrancó el auto sin siquiera pensarlo siguiendo la trayectoria de la máquina.Ambos esperaban lo peor cuando finalmente alcanzaron la colina en donde el robot se había estrellado por lo que lo que encontrar su líder fuera de aquella tumba de acero consterno a ambos por algunos momentos en que no supieron que hacer.





	Capricho

Ninguno imagino lo que sucedería con el robot y tampoco pudieron prever que aquel arpón haría que los protocolos de seguridad fallaran.

Cuando la máquina comenzó a perder altura, Paul arrancó el auto sin siquiera pensarlo siguiendo la trayectoria de la máquina, para ambos los pocos minutos que les tomo llegar a la colina en la que la mole de acero se había estrellado fueron incluso más angustiantes que los que sintieron en aquella ocasión en que terminaron sin municiones en aquel parque invadido por zombis.

Ninguno lo menciono en el camino pero ambos esperaban lo peor cuando finalmente alcanzaron la colina en donde el robot se había estrellado por lo que lo que encontrar a su líder fuera de aquella tumba de acero consterno a ambos por algunos momentos en que no supieron que hacer.  

La visión de su líder manteniéndose de pie solo por su orgullo mientras que la mitad de su cuerpo se encontraba destrozado removió algo dentro del interior del polaco.

-Tord –desde que había conocido al noruego fue la primera vez que uso su nombre, a diferencia de Paul él no tenía una historia en común con el otro por lo que nunca se había atrevido a permitirse aquella familiaridad.

Se acercó a su líder y le tomo del brazo, le gustara o no, necesitaban ir a un hospital.

Fueron solo unos segundos en que sus miradas se cruzaron, miedo, sorpresa, remordimiento, culpa, la gama de emociones que por unos momentos se reflejaron en la mirada del hombre más joven fue algo que Patryck nunca espero ver en él pero pronto la mirada de su líder se endureció dando paso a la rabia.

-¡No me toques! –Tord se soltó del agarre del soldado sin importarle lastimarse en el proceso, no protesto aunque por dentro solo deseaba caer inconsciente, no necesitaba la lastima de Patryck ni la de nadie, miro a Paul que no se había movido de su sitio. –Muévete imbécil, necesito que arregles esto y tú –el noruego se giró para mirar a Patryck –rescata lo que puedas del robot y comienza a minar el lugar, necesitamos marcharnos antes de que llegue alguien.

-Necesitas ir a un maldito hospital Tord –aquellas palabras escaparon de la boca del polaco antes de que pudiese ser consciente de lo que había dicho.

-¿Quieres desafiarme Patryck? –la amenaza latente en la voz del noruego envió un escalofrió por la espina dorsal de hombre más alto que desvió la mirada al suelo.

-No señor pero…

-Di una orden soldado.

Patryck no intento protestar, quizás si Paul le hubiese apoyado las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes.

¿A quién engañaba? Era ingenuo de su parte pensar que el apoyo de Paul hubiese cambiado algo.

No podía evitar prestar atención a la conversación que Paul y su líder mantenían entre susurros mientras se encontraba haciendo una copia de la información de la cabina, incluso Paul estaba de acuerdo con él en acudir a un hospital pero Tord era demasiado terco y además tenía un punto, sería fácil identificarlo si acudían a uno.

El polaco miro a la pantalla revisando el tiempo que le tomaría completar la copia, la descarga era más lenta de lo que le gustaría pero por el momento no podía hacer nada más ahí por lo que decidió ver si acaso podría salvar algo más, ni siquiera necesito revisar mucho, la mayoría de los restos del robot eran demasiado grandes para ser movidos y las piezas que podrían llevar en el auto eran inútiles, quizás los explosivos que llevaban en el auto no fueran suficientes para borrar toda la evidencia pero harían el trabajo destruyendo la mayor parte.

Comenzó a prepararlo todo mirando de vez en cuando los esfuerzos de Paul por hacer algo con el brazo de su líder que parecía más pálido que antes, aquella situación no le gustaba nada, no es que desconfiara de las habilidades médicas de Paul pero ellos necesitaban un doctor real.

-Patryck –el aludido levanto la vista de su trabajo encontrándose a su compañero, habían pasado el suficiente tiempo juntos para saber que el hombre se encontraba nervioso–, ¿vas a tardar mucho?

 -Un par de minutos.

-Bien.

-¿Es tan malo?

Paul guardo silencio, si era bastante malo, solo había detenido parcialmente el sangrado, el brazo de Tord estaba destrozado y posiblemente no había nada que hacer con su ojo, debía encontrar algún médico que pudiese atender a Tord de manera clandestina y esperar que la suerte estuviera a su favor y que ninguna de la heridas de su líder se complicara, dio una calada a su cigarro mirando el humo disiparse en aire, si al menos pudieran regresar a la base y ser atendidos por un de los médicos del lugar se sentiría más aliviado pero por el momento regresar estaba fuera de discusión, Tord no estaba en condiciones de viajar pero necesitaban movilizarse, seguramente el robot debió alertar a más de una persona indeseable que las darían caza aprovechándose de la situación buscando el cadáver del Líder Rojo o al menos encontrarlo lo suficientemente vulnerable para atraparlo. Necesitaba pensar en algo, Tord le había prohibido llamar refuerzos por el momento argumentando que no necesitaba que le viesen en ese estado vulnerable y que lo último que necesitaba era darle motivos a los otros sujetos que aspiraban tomar su lugar al mando de la armada para que provocaran una insubordinación dentro de la base.

-No hay mucho que hacer pero quizás podamos encontrar un médico que haga el trabajo –mascullo antes de darle una nueva calada a su cigarro, Patryck pareció decepcionado de su respuesta pero se limitó a sacudir la tierra de su uniforme y caminar a la cabina del robot para tomar una caja negra que emitió un chillido en cuanto fue desconectada.

-Supongo que ya podemos irnos de aquí, no creo que pueda salvar nada más –Patryck se giró hacia Paul, sabía que él había vivido por bástate tiempo en aquel país y que mantenía algunos contactos no exactamente legales –. ¿Tienes alguien en mente para el trabajo?

-Una o dos personas pero no sé si aún sigan por los alrededores.

-Es mejor que nada supongo.

Subieron al auto sin decir más, una sensación de aprensión invadió a ambos mientras veían a Tord inconsciente y respirando superficialmente en el asiento trasero, ninguno dijo nada pero Patryck pudo notar como los nudillos del Paul palidecían mientras apretaba el volante, necesitaban hacer algo rápido.

 

***

 

Patryck no pudo evitar mirar con nerviosismo alrededor, no se encontraban en el sitio que habían establecido como base temporal, aquel barrio definitivamente era de una clase más alta.

-¿A dónde vamos?

Paul miro por el retrovisor para asegurarse de que nadie los estuviera siguiendo, hubo un momento en el camino en que creyó ver un auto que se había mantenido tras ellos más tiempo del que le hubiera gustado pero al final el vehículo se desvió en una intersección. No se sentía lo suficientemente seguro como para volver a aquel departamento en que se establecieron y necesitaban un mejor lugar para quedarse hasta que Tord se recuperara lo suficiente para que pudieran volver a la base.

-Tengo una casa cerca de aquí.

El auto paro frente a una pequeña casa descuidada, el jardín era un desastre de hierba crecida y basura que se había acumulado con el paso del tiempo pero más allá de eso parecía habitable.

Paul saco un par de llaves de uno de sus bolsillos y se las extendió a Patryck que solo lo miro confundido por unos momentos, hasta que entendió lo que Paul quería decir con decir con aquel gesto, se habían conocido lo suficiente para saber lo que el otro quería sin necesidad de muchas palabras, aquel entendimiento mutuo les había mantenido con vida en más de una ocasión.

-¿Vas a quedarte? –Paul negó con la cabeza confirmando las sospechas de Patryck.

-Enviare a alguien cuando lo encuentre.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardaras?

-El necesario hasta que las cosas de calmen.

A Patryck le gustaría pensar que Paul estaba siendo paranoico pero sabía que no era así, ambos se miraron el uno al otro sabiendo lo que tenían que hacer.

Tord no se quejó y ni siquiera reacciono para la inquietud de Patryck cuando lo cargo fuera auto y se adentró en la casa, cerrado la puerta detrás de él con el pie, los muebles se encontraban cubiertos por sabanas en las que se acumulaba el polvo.

Necesitaba hacer algo de limpieza en el sito.

 

***

 

El polaco se encontraba quedándose dormido cuando el sonido del timbre lo alerto, miro a su alrededor encontrando que Tord aun dormía sobre la cama pero que al menos las vendas que le había colocado se encontraba libres de sangre, quizás fue imprudente de su parte usar uno de aquellos servicios de compras a domicilio para surtirse de comida y suplementos médicos pero salir y dejar a Tord solo e incapaz de defenderse no era una opción.

Se levantó desenfundando su arma y caminando hacia la puerta donde quien sea que se encontraba del otro lado continuaba tocando, miro por la mirilla encontrándose con un hombre de mediana edad del otro lado.

-¿Qué necesita?

-Me pidieron hacer una visita rápida –dijo el hombre desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Patryck oculto su arma y abrió la puerta al hombre del otro lado que entro cargando una pesada maleta consigo. Le indico al hombre a donde ir manteniéndose tras él en todo momento, listo para reaccionar a la menor señal de hostilidad.

Se mantuvo atento a los movimiento del ex-galeno que habla despreocupadamente sobre el motivo de la pérdida de su licencia y como había terminado haciendo ese clase de trabajos de manera clandestina para continuar manteniéndose, realmente no puso demasiada atención a la palabrería del hombre hasta que esté se giró con un rostro serio e hizo una simple pregunta.

-¿Qué decide?

-¿Perdón?

El hombre sonrió y dio una mirada a Tord.

-Su brazo es insalvable, fractura compuesta y nervios atrofiados, podría intentar hacer una cirugía pero dudo mucho que su cuerpo soporte una intervención de ese grado, incluso si todo sale bien y no muere en el proceso, dudo que su brazo vuelva a funcionar, lo mejor sería amputar el miembro dañado pero no es mi decisión y dudo que él pueda autorizar algo al menos por un par de horas que no tiene.

El extranjero se congelo en su sitio no solo por la fría sencillez con que el hombre hablaba sino por la decisión que le estaba obligando a tomar. Medito el asunto el tiempo suficiente como para saber cuál era la única opción viable, posiblemente Tord lo asesinaría después.

-La que sea la mejor decisión.

-Excelente, tengo que ir por algunas cosas al auto, así que si puede colocarlo sobre alguna superficie firme se lo agradecería, podría sugerir la mesa del comedor o algún escrito, lo que se encuentre dentro de sus posibilidades.

 Y con esas palabras el hombre salió de la habitación.

 

***

 

Era de madrugada cuando todo termino, el médico se había marchado dejando una amplia variedad de frascos sin etiquetar y un número de teléfono, el hombre no hizo ninguna pregunta sobre cómo era que Tord había terminado en aquel estado ni cobro nada por sus servicios diciendo que se encontraba pagando un favor.

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá agotado, se suponía que aquella misión debía ser sencilla, ir por el robot y regresar a la base, así de sencillo era el plan pero las cosas rápidamente se habían salido de control, el robot había sido destruido, Paul se encontraba sirviendo de señuelo evitando que fueran tras ellos y Tord había perdido un brazo.

Decidió dormir sobre el sofá con su arma en mano atento a cualquier sonido fuera de lo normal.

Fue el sonido de alguien tropezando con los muebles de la casa lo que le hizo abrir los ojos y levantarse, el sol de mediodía aportaba la suficiente luz para iluminar la casa, apunto su arma en dirección al sonido y avanzo con cautela. No espero encontrar a Tord recargado contra la pared del pasillo intentando no caer al suelo, se apresuró a evitar que el otro hombre cayera al suelo y le ayudo a caminar hasta la sala.

-No deberías estar levantado.

No recibió respuesta del hombre que parecía ido, por lo que se apresuró a ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua y un par de pastillas. Tord solo le dio una mirada indiferente por lo que solo suspiro y llevo una de las pastillas a los labios del noruego, por un segundo la idea de que su líder le mordería paso por su mente pero se sorprendió de la pasividad que el otro mostró aceptando la pastilla y luego la siguiente, aquella aptitud sumisa logro ponerlo nervioso, había aprendido a sobrellevar la altanera y orgullosa personalidad que su Líder mostraba la mayor parte del tiempo pero en aquellos momentos simplemente sentía que el hombre más joven solo esperaba que cometiera un error para desatar su furia.

Trago saliva y deicidio probar algo, solo sería un pequeño experimento.

Se sentó al lado de Tord sin estar exactamente seguro de que se suponía que debía esperar, a su parecer en ambiente se sentía tenso o quizás solo era él, le sorprendía que el noruego no hiciera preguntas sobre Paul o sobre lo que había ocurrido después de que se desmayara en el auto o siquiera sobre el sitio en el que se encontraba, por un segundo la idea de que quizás hubiera estado en aquella casa antes le hizo sentir disgustado, ¿le molestaba la cercanía de Paul con Tord? o viceversa, su mente le advirtió que era mejor que se alejara de tal línea de pensamiento. Sin embargo había algo que le inquietaba, Tord no había reaccionado como lo hubiera hecho una persona normal ante el hecho de despertar sin una parte de su cuerpo tal vez Tord sabía de antemano que aquello terminaría sucediendo.

El peso sobre sus piernas le saco de sus pensamientos y un escalofrió nervioso le recorrió, se sentía incapaz de moverse sintiendo como si su vida dependiera de su inmovilidad.

Paso quizás una hora o más en aquella tensa posición, él debía estar alucinando aquello.

Fue la respiración tranquila del hombre herido lo que le hizo relajarse y mirar a la persona que descansaba en su regazo, esa era la primera ocasión que tenía la oportunidad de examinar al otro de cerca, pensó que era una lástima que no tuviera oportunidad de hacer aquello antes de que la mitad del rostro de Tord se encontrase cubierto de vendas que protegían sus heridas.

Con cuidado comenzó a delinear las facciones del noruego notando detalles de los que antes no se había percatado, los labios de Tord eran delgados y agrietados, mientras que sus pestañas eran más largas de lo que podía verse a simple vista, podía notar las costras de sangre seca que se habían pegado en el pelo de castaño del noruego y paso los dedos a través de aquellos mechones notando lo suave que era al tacto.

Río para sí mismo pensando que pese a las situaciones hilarantes en las que se había involucrado en los últimos años esta debía ser la más extraña de todas y sin embargo no podía evitar disfrutar de la situación y de aquel pequeño momento de cotidianidad que no había desde que se unido a la Armada Roja.

 

***

 

Habían pasado dos semanas en aquella casa, las noticias de Paul eran escasas, solo un par de llamadas comunicándole lo que ambos habían previsto, los rumores de lo sucedido se habían esparcido y la recompensa por sus cabezas había aumentado, era una suerte que no tuviesen que salir de casa para conseguir provisiones, bastaba con pedir algo en línea y algún repartidos se encargaría de llevarles lo que les hiciera falta.

Por lo demás se había establecido una rutina entre ellos.

Patryck se había convertido en el enfermero personal de Tord, por lo general solía ayudarlo con su aseo (al principio ni siquiera podía mantener por mucho tiempo su vista sobre el cuerpo del otro pero finalmente había caído en la tentación preguntando por la historia de alguna cicatriz del cuerpo de Tord mientras la recorría con suavidad, a decir verdad se encontraba sorprendido por el desenfado de su líder ante aquello), no se encontraba seguro de cómo fue que terminaron durmiendo en la misma cama pero Tord parecía dormir mucho más tranquilo en compañía.

Por las tardes Tord pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo trabajando sobre la información que había logrado salvarse del robot hasta que su cuerpo le obligara a recostarse por lo general llamando al polaco para recostarse sobre sus piernas mientras ambos miraban cualquier programa de televisión, justo como lo hacían en aquellos momentos.

Tord no podía despegar su vista de las facciones del otro hombre que sostenía su mano en aquellos momentos, aquel gesto inconsciente posiblemente era algo que Patryck ni si quiera había notado que había comenzado a hacer desde hace algunos días atrás, siempre sintió una cierta debilidad por aquel soldado, junto con Paul era uno de los hombres más fieles a él, realmente se encontraba disfrutando de aquel juego de la casita en que ambos se encontraban, ¿cuánto más podrían mantenerlo?, ¿algunas semanas más o quizás solo días? Como fuera en el momento en que pisaran la base tendría que olvidarse de aquellas emociones, era el Líder Rojo y permitirse una debilidad como aquella no era una opción, por ello había traicionado a sus amigos, ellos eran un lastre de su pasado de los que necesita deshacerse.

Quizás por el tiempo que le quedara en aquel lugar podría fingir que esa era su vida normal, tal vez solo necesitaba saciar aquel capricho que sentía por Patryck y luego podría olvidarse de él.

El no renunciaría a sus ambiciones por nada, ni por nadie.

Se incorporó con un gesto de dolor, el solo hecho de moverse era un suplico, noto la mirada preocupada de Patryck gracias al mortecino brillo del televisor.

-¿Pasa algo? –cuestiono el polaco esperando que Tord le pidiese que le llevase a la cama o que le diera algún analgésico, sintiéndose confundido ante la negativa del otro.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando la mano de Tord se posó sobre su pecho antes de que se inclinara sobre él, podía sentir el cuerpo del otro temblar contra él, su línea de pensamiento lógico murió sintiendo los delgados labios de Tord contra los suyos, su instinto le advirtió que algo no se encontraba bien con la situación cuando escucho el ligero sollozo del Tord pero no tuvo tiempo de protestar cuando el beso de volvió más demandante.  

Tord se separó con un jadeo y oculto su rostro contra el pecho de su general, Patryck solo era un capricho más, pensó intentando convencerse a sí mismo de su propia mentira.


End file.
